Team Spongebob/The Movie: Land Beyond Time
Team Spongebob - The Movie: Land Beyond Time was a 2011 action Spin-off movie based on the show by teenj12. The movie follows Spongebob, Sandy, Shin Fu, Patrick, and Linda from Team Spongebob as they complete their mission of protecting Karate Island. Team SpongeBob Aired: January 7, 2011 Plot - The movie starts off with an old lady cast a revival spell on a demon. We then see Team Spongebob checking around the island to make sure that everything is okay. They ccome across the Forbidden Lands, a place where mystical things have been known to happen. They come across the old witch who's name is Helma and her demon, Karrabul.Helma cites her plan to take over the island, to which a battle quickly ensues. Shin takes a blood samnple from the demon. Helma then orders Karrabul to take Sandy. He does so and he and Helma escape. The team ponders their loss at Helma's hands and camp out in the Forbidden Lands. Spongebob begins to act in a cold hearted manner, noticeably when Linda tries to console him about Sandy's kidnapping and he outbursts on her. Spongebob and Linda go off to look for Sandy and Patrick and Shin go do some research on the demon, Karrabul. Spongebob and Linda walk up a grassy mountain and encounter several demons. They begin to battle the demons, but Linda gets hurt causing Spongebob to become violent and attack all of the demons with much angst. Linda witnesses him glowing red and his eyes turning red. He begins trembling, and clutching his hands. A confused Linda tries to console him, but he grabs her arm. He realizes he is hurting her and snaps out of it, apologizing. Patrick and Shin go into an abandon library where they do research on Karrabul. They discover that Helma is a Demon Tamer and that Karrabul is a Type 3 Sea Demon. Demons burst into the library and Shin and Patrick take them down. Spongebob, Linda, Shin, and Patrck all regroup and Shin tells them what he and Patrick discovered. Linda informs them of Spongebob's shark-like transformation. Shin questions if Spongebob is having anger issues, but even Spongebob remains brazen. The movie shifts to Sandy, Helma, and Karrabul in a warehouse where Sandy is tied up. Sandy and Helma make snide remarks to eachother, just before the team arrives and unties her. A battle begins in which Spongebob undergoes his violent tranformation again. He rips off half of Karrabul's leg and Helma begins shooting lightning everywhere to provide time for her and Karrabul to escape. The team, back at the campsite question Spongebob's new violent behavior, but Spongebob gets angered and annoyed and runs off into the woods.Linda goes after him and they watch the full moon together. Sandy and Spongebob head to a library to get info on Spongebob's transformation. They arrive there, but are kidnapped by Qi Tung. Qi Tung tells them of Tei Qung, the spirit of the Shark. He warns them that if Spongebob can not control it, it will control him. Sandy and Spongebob tell the rest of the group. Linda consoles Spongebob and they share a tender moment and almost kiss. Helma formulates a new plan. To anger Spongebob so much, Tei Qung will take over him. Team Spongebob engages in another battle with Helma and Karrabul. Helma makes Karrabul strike Linda to get Spongebob worked up. Linda is badly hurt and they succeed in angering Spongebob. He enters Tei Qung mode again and Spongebob kills Karrabul, and Shin kills Helma. Linda helps Spongebob overcome "Tei Qung" and they kiss, to which they are applauded by their friends. In the final scene, Spongeob, Sandy, Patrick, and Linda give a heartfelt goodbye to Shin. Shin then watches as they leave back to Bikini Bottom with tears strolling down his eyes. They all arrive in Bikini Bottom and Linda asks, "what next", to which Spongebob responds "this..", kissing her passionately. Reviews - The film got a positive review and brought in many ratings. Notes/Trivia - - Helma and Karrabul only appear in the movie and not the show itself. - Sandy had a fairly minor part in the movie than the others, missing a large portion of it because of her kidnapping. It is also note worthy that she never participated/fought in any of the battle scenes. Category:Team SpongeBob/Episodes